Een Stap Dichterbij
by Princess-No.1
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kai denkt vaak dat hij te vaak denkt. En hij weet maar al te veel over images, de muren waarachter mensen zich verschuilen, zodat hun echte 'ik' niet word geshowt. Summary is slecht, sorry. Hilary x Kai x Tala. Review!


A/N Dit is mijn eerste Beyblade one-shot, ik was vroeger helemaal verliefd op Beyblade, ik moet toegeven dat het nu minder is (ahem, ik heb nu Yu-Gi-Oh) maar om te bewijzen dat ik het nog steeds leuk vind, heb ik er een verhaal over geschreven... O, Kai is misschien wel een beetje OC, maar ik vind hem leuk zo...

Een Stap Dichterbij

We waren allemaal ouder nu, en we waren al tijden uit elkaar sinds het laatste toernooi. Ik heb ze niet meer gezien sindsdien. Maar, ik mis ze niet. Ik ben sinds een jaar klaar met school, en ik ben blij dat ik er eindelijk van af ben. Verschrikkelijk, die menigte mensen die door elkaar heen lopen, rennen en huppelen, het is net een kudde koeien. Of schapen. Maar wat maakt het uit. Het zijn kuddedieren.

Ik ben wel in Japan blijven wonen, ik heb hier een mooi huis en ik vind het wel best hier. Ik weet niet eens waar de rest van ons oude team nu woont, en niet dat het me wat kan schelen, ik ben eindelijk van die vervelende mensen af. Ook al had ik respect voor ze, en heb ik het trouwens nog steeds, ik hou er niet van om afhankelijk te zijn van anderen. Ik heb ze niet nodig. Dat vertel ik mezelf altijd. Nee, het is gewoon zo. Denk ik.

Ik doe nog steeds graag aan bladen, natuurlijk, het was en is nog steeds een van de belangrijkste dingen in mijn leven. Dranzer was een van de belangrijkste delen in mijn leven. Ik moet toegeven dat er een keer een speciaal iemand was in mijn leven, misschien zelfs iets specialer dan Dranzer, ook wel Hilary genoemd, maar ik heb haar helaas niet meer gezien de laatste jaren. Aan de andere kant is het ook wel rustgevend, ik denk niet dat ik haar meer echt mis. Omdat ik haar al zolang niet meer heb gezien weet ik niet wat ik mis, dus daarom zal ik het wel niet meer missen. Wauw, nooit geweten dat ik zo filosofisch kon wezen, ik vind het niet leuk klinken, ik houd er maar over op.

Ik heb ook totaal geen idee wat ik nu zal gaan doen met mijn leven... Ik zou het echt niet weten. Ik heb zoveel geld van mijn opa en van alle kampioenschappen die ik heb gewonnen dat ik eigenlijk niet eens meer wat hoef te doen, ik heb geld zat en ik kan doen en laten wat ik wil. Maar wat is dat doen en laten dan? Ik doe namelijk helemaal niks. Ik ga niet uit. Uitgaan is voor sukkels. Ik ga niet hangen in het park met vrienden. Dat is voor sukkels. En ik heb ook nog eens geen vrienden. Ik ga niet naar de bioscoop. Zie je mij al zitten daar in mijn eentje? Nou, dat is pas grappig. Ik neem denk ik later maar gewoon een zwarte kat en ik word een eenzame, stille opa, die eigenlijk geen opa is omdat hij geen kleinkinderen heeft om opa voor te zijn. Of iets in die richting. Of misschien word de eenzaamheid me later wel te veel en ga ik tegen mijn gespleten persoonlijkheid praten, alleen heb ik er nog geen. Of misschien ga ik maar gewoon zwaar aan de alcohol en aan de drugs, zodat ik lol kan hebben zonder dat er werkelijk iets lolligs is. Maar nee, lol is niet mijn ding. Nee, dan gaat mijn image eraan. Heb ik eigenlijk wel een image? Volgens mij ben ik al gek aan het worden. Ik geloof dat gestoordheid kan groeien. Maar waar? In bomen misschien... Nee, ik denk het niet. Misschien aan struiken. Nee, dat zal het ook wel niet zijn. Het groeit in mij. Of in mijn hoofd. Of misschien denk ik alleen maar dat het groeit en dan gaat het misschien wel echt groeien. Dat is pas eng.

Maar, ik ben niet helemaal eenzaam. Ik heb Dranzer nog. En Tala is hier komen wonen. Hij heeft het kleine huisje naast mijn grote huis. Eigenlijk was dat kleine huisje bedoeld als theehuis, maar hij woont erin. Hij wilde graag in Japan blijven, dus ik bood hem het aan. Hij nam het nog aan ook. Dat is pas raar. Wie wil er nou in een andermans theehuis wonen? O, volgens mij hoor ik Tala roepen, misschien heeft hij eindelijk uitgevogeld waarom ik zoveel beter ben in bladen dan hij. Misschien ook niet. Misschien wil die wel gewoon praten. Alleen ik praat nooit. Behalve tegen mezelf. Triest, nietwaar?

"Kai! Kom je nou nog, ik sta al een half uur aan te bellen, maar nee hoor, meneer doet niet open," schreeuwt hij onderaan mijn raam.

"Let op je woorden, jochie. Wat moet ik voor je doen?" Wat dacht jij dan? Ik praat nog steeds zoals toen, het is grappig om te zien hoe sommigen bang voor je kunnen zijn. Ik vind het grappig in ieder geval.

"Ga je mee naar het winkelcentrum? Ik moet nog even wat boodschappen doen," schreeuwt hij naar boven.

"Hn. Ik ben zo beneden," zeg ik. Ja, alles draait om images tegenwoordig. Dat was vroegâh heel anders. Denk ik.

Beneden aangekomen doe ik de deur open. Hij was niet eens op slot... Waarom doet Tala niet gewoon zelf de deur open in plaats van eindeloos steentjes gooien naar mijn raam en mijn naam roepen. Sommige mensen...

"Dus, zullen we maar gewoon lopen?" vraagt Tala. Man, waar is dat image van HEM gebleven? Hij is veel meer... Een vriendelijke jongen geworden. Geloof me, dat kan. Het is echt zo...

"Nou, ik dacht dat we beter er heenkonden zwemmen, maar aangezien ik mijn zwembroek binnen heb laten liggen, laten we maar doen wat jij zei," zeg ik sarcastisch. Maar Tala lacht alleen maar, eigenlijk was het niet grappig bedoeld. Maar, aan de andere kant ben ik blij dat hij erom lacht, want het is soms wel fijn om iemand anders om me heen te hebben dan ikzelf. Of Dranzer. Gesprekken met jezelf of met een bitbeest gaat al snel vervelen, sinds ze beiden óf helemaal geen antwoord geven, óf ik kan al raden wat het antwoord word. Maar dat heb je altijd, als je tegen jezelf praat. Tja, als ik aan mezelf vraag, 'Hé, hoe heet je?' dan zeg ik natuurlijk Kai. Ik heb maar één naam, dus, ik heb niet veel keus. Misschien noem ik mijn gespleten persoonlijkheid voor later gewoon Hilary.Het is een mooie naam. O, dat is waar ook, ik was haar vergeten. Soms dan heb ik echt het gevoel dat ik haar ben vergeten, vooral als ik Tala zie. Maar dat is waar ook, ik was geen homo. En biseksueel? Weet ik veel. Hé, dat rijmt.

"Oké, nou kom op dan," zegt hij en loopt door. Soms snap ik nooit waarom hij nog steeds geen vriendin heeft. Hij heeft altijd meisjes om hem heen. Hij is zelfs een keer aangesproken door een homo, maar sinds Tala niet op jongens valt moest hij hem afwijzen. Tenminste, ik denk dat dat de reden was.Tala vond het nog zielig voor de 'arme jongen' ook, ik vond het wel grappig. Hij is ook erg knap geworden sinds de kampioenschappen, en nee, ik ben zelf ook geen homo, ik zweer het op... Dranzer. Dat is vast wel goed genoeg. Misschien word ik gewoon biseksueel. Nee, toch maar niet. Ik kan mezelf niet voorstellen als iemand die met een andere jongen uitgaat... Of wel? Nee, vast niet. Hoe zou het trouwens met Hilary gaan? O, ik mis haar niet meer. Dat is waar ook.

Als we zijn aangekomen in de supermarkt, kijken een paar meisjes ons na en ze giechelen, je weet wel, zoals alleen meisjes dat kunnen. Tala loopt gewoon door alsof er niks aan de hand is, maar ik word er altijd verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk van. Maar waarom word ik dat eigenlijk? Ik ben ze waarschijnlijk niet eens opgevallen. Maar dat kan mij niks schelen, ja, altijd die images, images, images en nog meer images. Mijn image is; BOEIEND. ZIE IK ERUIT ALSOF HET MIJ EEN FUCK KAN SCHELEN? Tenminste, dat zei Tyson. Dat is denk een van de veiligste images die je kan hebben. Zo ziet niemand dat je vanbinnen een zwakkeling bent. Of een sukkel. Ligt eraan. Het ligt dus aan de persoon, voor als je geen hersens hebt en je mij niet helemaal kan volgen.

"Ik denk dat ik vanavond maar gewoon sushi eet," zegt Tala. Had hij het tegen mij? Hm, ik denk het.

"Mag ik vanavond met jou mee-eten?" en ik maar denken dat ik die vraag had ingeslikt. Vast en zeker niet hard genoeg geslikt.

Hij kijkt me een paar seconden vreemd aan, maar daarna glimlacht hij. "Tuurlijk, dat lijkt me oké! Jij lust toch ook gewoon sushi?"

"Hm... Ja, natuurlijk," zeg ik. Soms vraag ik me wel eens af of ik nou wel of niet vrienden met hem ben. Ben ik vrienden met hem? Zie je, daar ga ik weer. Soms vraag ik me ook wel eens af of de maan wel van kaas is. Dus ik vraag me waarschijnlijk gewoon te veel af. Niet denken, maar doen. Dat is denk ik meer iets voor Tyson's image. Weet hij eigenlijk wel hoe je moet denken? Ja, vast wel, je hoeft niet van te voren te bedenken of je gaat denken, dus ik denk dat hij ook wel eens denkt. Ook al is het alleen maar aan eten of bladen.

"Oké, ik heb alles, kom je mee?" vraagt hij terwijl hij een hand voor mijn ogen zwaait.

"Huh?" Ja, ook ik kan soms hele pientere opmerkingen maken.

"Ik zei, dat we kunnen gaan afrekenen, mafkees. Ghehe, stond je te dromen?"

"Misschien," zeg ik met een grijns. Eigenlijk nooit geweten dat rood haar mooier was dan bruin haar. Of ligt dat gewoon aan degene die aan het haar vastzit? Hm, ik weet het niet. Dan zou Tala mooier moeten zijn dan Hilary. Dat zou een optie kunnen zijn. Denk ik.

We lopen stilletjes naar de kassa toe. Als we hebben afgerekend lopen we naar buiten, het zonnetje staat vrolijk te schijnen. Niet dus. Het regent keihard en iedereen staat te schuilen hier. Ik ben weer eens zo dom geweest om alleen een dun jack mee te nemen. Ik heb een spijkerbroek aan en gewone zwarte sportschoenen. En een wit T-shirt met mijn zwarte jack er overheen. Niet erg warm dus.

Ik schrik me kapot als Tala opeens een paraplu naast mijn gezicht uitklapt. "Hier, ik had al zo'n voorgevoel dat het zou gaan regenen, dus ik besloot om een paraplu mee te nemen," zegt hij glimlachend. Waren zijn tanden altijd al zo wit? Ik vind wit opeens een veel mooiere kleur dan eerst.

Aangezien ik iets kleiner ben dan Tala houd hij de paraplu vast en loopt hij vlak naast me. Zijn schouders komen tegen die van mij aan. Bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk. In het ritme van onze passen gaan onze schouders steeds zachtjes tegen elkaar aan. Ik houd van regen vanaf nu.

Als we voor onze tuin staan (ja, aangezien onze huizen in dezelfde tuin staan...) stel ik voor om mijn huis in te gaan.

"Ga jij maar vast Kai, ik ga eerst even mijn boodschappen in de koelkast zetten, ik ben zo terug."

Weet je, ik heb ook een koelkast. Maar als hij graag door de regen wil lopen dan is dat ook best. Iedereen moet elkaar respecteren zoals ze zijn. Dat is bullshit, maar het is leuk om het eens te zeggen in de zoveel tijd. Ik ben gek. Dat is minder leuk om te zeggen. Maar dat maakt niet uit. Feiten zijn feiten.

Ik maak het vuur alvast aan, aangezien het ijskoud is en ik trek mijn natte kleding uit. Ja, met zijn tweeën onder een paraplu werkt niet echt, mijn rechterkant is nog droog, aangezien die tegen Tala's schouder onder de papaplu zat, mijn andere schouder kwam denk ik onder de paraplu vandaan. Maar ik was te druk met schouder aan schouder met Tala te lopen.

Als ik terugkom met een simpele zwarte stretchbroek en een warme trui, zit Tala al voor het vuur. Hij heeft ook andere kleren aangedaan. Een spijkerbroek met een witte koltrui. Past mooi bij zijn tanden, misschien doet hij het daarom wel aan. Wit is mooi.

We zitten zwijgend voor het vuur, en door het rustgevende vuurtje en de comfortabele warmte word ik al snel moe. Hoe laat zou het zijn? Ik denk dat het 5 uur is ongeveer. Ben ik zo snel moe? Ik ga denk ik maar schaapjes tellen. Als ik goed kijk zie ik ze door het vuur springen. Vliegen ze dan niet in de brand? Dat is knap, maar misschien zijn ze wel getraind.

Een schaap, twee schapen, drie, hé daar is vier, vijf, zes, zeven... "Wat komt er na zeven..."

"Acht..." zegt Tala die me raar aankijkt.

"Zei ik dat hardop?"

"Ja..."

"Godverdomme," zeg ik. Hij zit naar me te grijnzen. Zou hij me grappig vinden? Of zit hij me gewoon uit te lachen? Dat past passlecht bij mijn image.

"Ben je... Moe? Of verveel je je?" hij kijkt me aan. Hij heeft mooie ogen. Had hij altijd al zulke mooie ogen? En waarom kijken ze een beetje teleurgesteld en verdrietig?

"Je hebt mooie ogen... Maar ik ben moe," zeg ik terwijl ik gaap.

Hij geeft me raarste blik van de hele wereld, denk ik. Maar ik gaap nog maar een keer. Daarna buigt hij naar me toe en fluistert in mijn oor, "Als je echt zo moe bent, dan mag je best tegen mijn schouder aanliggen..."

Hm... Ik ben vast weer aan het dagdromen, maar dat maakt niet uit. Ik leun tegen zijn schouder aan, en hij slaat zijn arm om mijn schouders heen. Hm... Dit ligt best wel lekker. Ik wil best wel gek en eenzaam worden, zolang ik maar op Tala mag leunen als ik moe ben... Ik laat mijn ogen dichtvallen en evenlater droom ik over schapen, met allemaal een rode vacht, en mooie ogen... En ik kan nergens Hilary bekennen... Maar ik mis haar niet meer, geloof ik.


End file.
